<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A(F)ter F(A)te (I)s C(R)eated - (G)od C(A)n A(M)end (E)vil by Masculine_Man_Lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754223">A(F)ter F(A)te (I)s C(R)eated - (G)od C(A)n A(M)end (E)vil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover'>Masculine_Man_Lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow (Q13) &amp; Clover (C7) are members of YoRHa and begin growing closer than is normally allowed.</p><p>Inspired by the amazing artwork here: https://kiashie.tumblr.com/tagged/kia-art/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. W(A)king Up Is Hard To Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Pod 086 to Unit Q13: your allotted restoration period has reached its end. Please commence Awakening Procedure.”<br/>
<br/>
</strong><em>Black Box Status – Online<br/>
<br/>
Visual Matrix – Functional<br/>
<br/>
Speech Function – Active</em><em><br/>
<br/>
Error<br/>
<br/>
Error<br/>
<br/>
Error<br/>
<br/>
</em><strong>“Analysis: Injuries sustained during (redacted) has corrupted sections of circuitry in motor function regions. Command has been notified and will provide assistance via a specialist android, Unit C7.”<br/>
<br/>
</strong>“Attention: this is Unit C7, requesting entry to the higher functions of Unit Q13. Awaiting response.”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“Unit C7, you are cleared for entry. Code for access is 01010100 01110010 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101”<br/>
<br/>
</strong>“Beginning diagnostic… The primary problem appears to be related to the subject’s memory circuits. Pod 086, I request that you isolate this information and terminate residual discomfort to the subject.”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“…”<br/>
<br/>
“…All information relating to YoRHa Units must be passed on to Command as stated by the Council of Humanity. I do not understand the request of Unit C7.”<br/>
<br/>
</strong>“My analysis has discovered a severe degree of mental trauma associated with this Unit’s recent disappearance and recovery. If a lingering defect was discovered, this Unit’s entire line may be removed from the YoRHa front line as a preventative measure.”<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“…”<br/>
“…”<br/>
<br/>
“Personal feelings and emotions are prohibited and must be overlooked for the sake of the mission, in all circumstances. Unless of course, the chip containing all information relating to this ‘traumatic event’ was removed.”<br/>
<br/>
</strong>“…Running follow-up diagnostic and implementing procedures so as to prevent future incidents. Thank you for your assistance, Pod 086.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Black Box Status – Online<br/>
<br/>
Visual Matrix – Functional<br/>
<br/>
Speech Function – Active<br/>
<br/>
Motor Function(s) – Online<br/>
<br/>
Memory Core – Partially Fractured But Should Repair In Time<br/>
<br/>
Personality Matrix – Synced<br/>
<br/>
</em>“You should be good to go. Unit Q13, I request that you open your eyes.”<br/>
<br/>
Monochrome light comes into focus and seated next to the formerly incapacitated Unit is an updated YoRHa Scanner Model, eyes covered by a black blindfold like all members of this Unit. Q13 sits up and sees his own blindfold being handed to him by the other android.<br/>
<br/>
He takes it and covers his naturally red eyes, often rebuked for their similarity to the logic virus that has taken many YoRHa Units. He regards C7 with a nod and proceeds to take a book down from his shelf. It is blank, they are all blank, this room is blank and so is he.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To See A (B)ird's Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unit Q13 &amp; C7 begin their assignment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Attention: this is the Commander; all YoRHa Units proceed to the bridge for briefing.”<br/>
<br/>
The Bunker’s atmosphere appears more and more oppressive with each passing orbit of Earth, a monochrome hue devoid of colour, free of passion and expression. Unit Q13 walks along the endlessly looping corridor until arriving at the elevator leading to Bridge Command.<br/>
<br/>
Taking a moment, he gazes into the void of space and feels as though he can observe all and witness absolutely nothing in the span of a single human breath, something he knows he can never truly take despite what his programming determines him to experience.<br/>
<br/>
The Bridge is the seat of YoRHa Command and once there, Unit Q13 observes multiple Operators assisting those on the planet below. The Commander waits patiently for each Combat Unit to line up together and wordlessly gestures for a video to play upon the screens located around the room, out of which comes a stilted and familiar recording of a voice each android had heard many times.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello! And welcome to YoRHa Command. It has now been over ten thousand years since an unknown alien race invaded our planet, forcing the remnants of humanity to our new temporary home on the moon.”<br/>
<br/>
Q13 witnesses one of the Units peak out and wave momentarily from within the crowd but he remains motionless, obedient.<br/>
<br/>
“The stalemate between humanity’s android army and the machines of the extraterrestrial invaders has gone on long enough. As members of YoRHa, it is your prerogative to exterminate any and all machines in an effort to gain some fraction of a foothold in this war.”
<br/>
Unit Q13 witnesses the same figure waving once again but this time they don’t stop. Finally, he glances their way and frowns. Unit C7 stands there with a big grin shamelessly waving to get his attention to which Q13 merely raises his hand to acknowledge him. Suddenly, the recording stops and the harsh voice of the Commander booms throughout the Bridge.<br/>
<br/>
“Unit Q13! Do you have a question?”<br/>
<br/>
The android in question shakes his head and lowers his hand, not seeing the Commander’s gaze swap to Unit C7 (who is now stoically staring ahead, hands clasped behind his back) before allowing the recording to continue.<br/>
<br/>
“Good luck to all of you within YoRHa, keep fighting the good fight and never falter. Glory… to mankind.”<br/>
<br/>
The Commander places a fist over her chest and repeats the ending statement, upon which all others in the room follow suit.<br/>
<br/>
“Glory to mankind!”<br/>
<br/>
Units Q13 &amp; C7 are paired up and given their assignment; simple recon duty to ascertain particular areas of interest in the city ruins and gain intel from the resistance camp located there. Reaching the flight units, both androids board and begin the often perilous descent to Earth in relative silence, aside from the personal Pods giving insight about the surrounding location.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“Analysis: the city ruins appear to have had an influx of new machine types since the previous mission. Recommendation: find these machines and provide details of their nature to Command.”<br/>
<br/>
</strong>Q13 stands on the edge of a tall skyscraper and observes a flock of birds making their way through the overgrown streets below until they disappear within a building across the way. Hearing footsteps beside his, he regards the other man with a neutral expression.<br/>
<br/>
“I have no memory of my previous mission. Care to enlighten me?”<br/>
<br/>
Unit C7 is glad to have his eyes covered so that the other man cannot see his glance cast downwards. Hands on hips, he attempts a casual stance.<br/>
<br/>
“You disappeared for several days underground. Command is unable to track Black Box signals down that far. I was part of the team that managed to retrieve you. Your memory circuits were potentially affected in the ensuing fight.”<br/>
<br/>
Q13 stares out across the city and notices one lone bird limping across the ground, away from the building its flock flew into only moments earlier. He winces noticeably as a large machine steps on the creature, killing it and seeming not to notice.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Would it be so different if such a thing were to happen to me? No.” </em><br/>
<br/>
Unit Q13 thinks to himself briefly before leaping off the building and taking hold of Pod 086 in an effort to glide safely to the ground, fully intent on putting an end to the machine who cared not for a small innocent bird who wished nothing more than to exist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever since I saw the artwork from https://kiashie.tumblr.com/I couldn't resist writing some sort of story set in this universe. Hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions, please send them my way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>